The Possibly Interesting Adverures of Kosaki Salzella
by kayley.beer
Summary: Kosaki Salzella is the daughter of Wind Country nobles, and she is unhappy with this fact. They expect her to be a well behaved young lady, and she really doesn't like it. An incident when she was young caused her parents to become overly-protective of her, and she now has a bodyguard following her where ever she goes. Adventure is sure to follow her.
1. This Is Not A Chapter

**First off: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer:** I, of course, do not own the anime/manga Naruto, nor do I any of it's characters (though I would be pretty impressed with myself if I could up with something that crazy awesome). They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Salzella, Isamu and whatever other OC's I try to (unsuccessfully?) shove into the storyline. I do not intend to profit from this, etc, etc, etc... This disclaimer is for the entire story, because I am to lazy to write one on every damn chapter...

**Summary:** Kosaki Salzella is the daughter of Wind Country nobles, and she is unhappy with this fact. They expect her to be a well behaved young lady, and she really doesn't like it (not just because she will probably die from suffocating in those damn dresses one day). An incident when she was young (and not that big of a deal in her opinion) caused her parents to become overly-protective of her, and she now has a bodyguard following her where ever she goes. But Salzella knows how to bend this to her advantage, and adventure is bound to follow.

**A/N:** Welcome everybody reading! This is just an idea that popped into my head, and I have written it and posted it here mainly for my own amusement and to waste time... Anyways, I hope that you like the story, or at least don't completely hate it. Any comments that you feel like leaving will be appreciated, especially if you have any constructive criticism to help me improve my writing or just plot point that you would like to see. I will not, however, appreciate someone leaving a comment that is just talking trash about my writing (especially if you can't spell). I will ignore you, and completely disregard you opinion.

But anyways... **See You Later!**


	2. Chapter 1: This Party Sucks

_The people that attended the court of the Wind Daimyo, in Salzella's esteemed opinion, really kind of sucked. Though they, and the party they had all congregated at, probably would to most eight year olds who weren't particularly fond of sparkly things. The young girl in question had been dragged to the function (__kicking and screaming__) by her parents, who just so happened to be courtiers invited by the Wind Daimyo himself._

_It did seem to Salzella that she was the absolute only person under twenty there. She was, therefore, not enjoying the night (At ALL). She had snuck off to sit in a corner as soon as her parents had started to talk to the fancy puffy people (Salzella thought of them like that just to spite them)._

_People were talking and dancing, and currently, her parents were over (__sucking up to__) talking to the Wind Daimyo and some of his other courtiers. By chance, Salzella saw something swinging out of the corner of her eyes, and when she turned to look, saw one of the servant people disappearing into the wall. Deciding that she didn't want to stay here boring her brains to mush, she rushed after the person and slipped through the hole before it closed behind her._

_Salzella found herself in a well-lit spiral staircase. Disappointed that it wasn't a slide, she rushed down the steps, and into what she assumed to be a large kitchen. It was very busy in here, and she had to dodge a lot of flailing limbs to get to the door that led to outside._

_The Daimyo's palace was built up higher than the rest of the town. As well as seeing the stars twinkling in the sky, Salzella could see the surrounding street ablaze with light. The people living in the Wind country's capital were also having a party, though it was not nearly as extravagant as the Wind Daimyo (but that didn't mean that Salzella wouldn't rather be down there)._

_Salzella walked over to the railing that was made out of sand (then again, most things in Wind country were). She lent her elbows on it and let out a big sigh. She was so tempted to run down and join the normal civilian people. They actually looked to be having fun._

_It was actually as she was about to jump over the fence and run down the hill to the rest of the city that something clamped down over her mouth, and Kosaki Salzella lost consciousness._

* * *

It was to be three hours before someone was to realise that Kosaki Salzella was missing from the Wind Daimyo's party. Her parents, when they found out, were completely frantic. Salzella's mother even managed to faint purely out of worry. A team of shinobi were dispatched to bring her back.

It took twenty-seven hours to retrieve the young girl, and the two men that had kidnapped. Salzella was found to be mostly unharmed, though thoroughly shaken. After confessing to having taken the girl to try and ransom her off, the two kidnappers were thrown into a prison cells at the local jail.

Also, Salzella's parents were so distraught by the whole experience (quite possibly more so than Salzella herself, who seemed to take the whole affair in stride) that they sent a letter to the Wind country's shinobi village, Sunagakure, immediately. They requested a shinobi to act as a bodyguard to the young noble lady for as long a period of time as possible.

A week later (two days after Salzella was released from the hospital) the Suna chuunin Isamu arrived to fulfil his new mission. While no-one at the time new, Kosaki Salzella's life had just changed beyond repair, because that day was marked as the start of the biggest adventure any noble girl had ever been a part of.


End file.
